


Unhappy Reunion

by VoidGear



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGear/pseuds/VoidGear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Far Cry 3.<br/>It turns out that Vaas isn't dead, he survived and his stab wounds got stitched up. Now he's after Jason to take the island back. Citra and the others are dead.<br/>It's time to show the warrior his place - as Vaas's dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Ding dong, motherfucker. You didn't think you'd see me ever again, right, hermano?“  
His leaf green eyes gazed at the pirate in pure horror. The small waves in the ocean rushed behind him and a few seagulls filled the air with their cries. Jason was silent, so silent, that Vaas thought he died just by staring at him. Vaas kicked at the sand to scare a crab away. The beach was endless, no other pirates, no natives, no one except Vaas and his Snow White.  
„Hey.“ Vaas leaned forward to poke Jason's forehead who was more or less traumatized, but he did seem to wake up from the trance. His wrists were tied up behind his back and a cloth around his mouth prevented him from speaking. Jason didn't move in hope that Vaas wasn't really sitting in front of him. But of course he was; the pirate king was alive and well and acted like no fucking thing happened. Jason closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply through his nose, sighing and opening his eyes again. Vaas was still there. _Fuck_. Vaas watched the procedure in amusement and pulled his blood stained shirt up to reveal serveral scars stitched up on his chest. Jason must have stabbed him about five or six times. He didn't really remember,but he glanced at the scars to memorize them. He swore himself to kill Vaas again.  
The anger swelled inside him once again as he leaped at the pirate king to give him a headbutt since he was sitting on his lower legs. But the Californian hadn't thought-out his action thoroughly, and he fell awkwardly on Vaas. Then he heard it. The pirate king laughed out loudly and grabbed him by his shoulders.  
„If you wanted to cuddle, I could've set up this meeting on my bed, too, Snow White.“  
Jason glared at him hotly, muttering muffled words under the cloth.  
„How about we go into my camp and we have a really nice fucking time together, yeah? How does that sound, Snow?“ Before Jason could even think about muttering an answer under the cloth, Vaas pulled him up on his feet only to sling the American over his shoulder. Jason faced Vaas' back and struggled with no use.

„Look what I picked up at the beach today, motherfuckers!“, Vaas snorted with such pride that Jason wanted to spit on his face. Needless to say, all eyes were on him.  
„Mhmph!“ How badly he wanted to throw curses at Vaas. If there wasn't the darn cloth. In the meantime, Vaas strolled into his house where he put Jason down onto a chair, Vaas pulled a chair closer in front of Jason and sat down. The house smelled like weed. Trash and glass bottles were scattered on the floor. The pirate took a knife out of his pocket. Jason felt the cool blade stroke across his cheek, making him squint an eye. Vaas chuckled in amusement.  
„Did it feel good to fuck my sister, Jason?“, the pirate asked and eyed at the warrior with an intense stare. „Yeah? She made a proud little warrior out of you, didn't she?“ Vaas asked in a mocking tone. „Oh, Jason, you fucking fell for it!“ Vaas stood up, as if that guy was never able to sit down quietly. The pirate gestured a lot, Jason figured. He was silent and stared into air as Vaas walked towards a table. Of course he picked up a Joint and lit it up. Jason didn't move. Maybe, just maybe Vaas would get bored and leave him alone. The American felt a hand touching his shoulder gently and heard Vaas murmured into his ear sinisterly: „Good thing that I am here to show you your fucking place, eh? We can start over, Jason. Just you and me, on _our_ happy little island.“ Vaas blew the smoke on Jason's cheek.  
The Californian growled and tried to get Vaas' hand off his shoulder, who laughed and cut off the cloth. Jason licked over his dried lips.  
„What the hell do you want from me? This is _my_ fucking island now, Vaas.“  
Vaas couldn't believe his ears. That pretty boy believed that Rook Islands was his! He laughed again, loud and glowering.  
„This is the best fucking joke I've ever heard, Snow!“, he snorted and walked in front of the American, suddenly grabbing him by his collar. He pulled Jason closer and they faced each other.  
„Don't you understand, motherfucker? You can't kill me as long as you don't fucking die! I was reborn Jason, and now I am better and smarter.“  
Jason glared back, pure hatred in his eyes. „Fuck you...“, he muttered.  
He hadn't seen the fist coming right into his face. The next moment he was thrown out of his chair by the impact. Jason hit the ground hard and tasted blood. His entire face stinged and Jason needed a while, before he could process the pain.  
„There is no room for the two of us on this island“, Jason muttered under his breath, „you should've stay dead.“  
The pirate broke into gales of laughter, snorting. Jason felt himself being pulled up by his collar, shifting on his lower legs. Vaas was close to his face now, and he smirked like a fucking clown. His voice went calm and threatening. His dark brown eyes fixated on Jason's, making the American shudder lightly.  
„This island belonged to me before your fucking ass fell down here, alright, amigo, get that shit into your head. It was _always_ mine. It is mine. And you fucker could be my fucking dog, but no ruler of this island.“  
Jason grit his teeth in anger, but remained silent. Vaas on the other hands widened his eyes, his voice filled with fury.  
„Have you fucking understood?! You are nothing but a _fucking dog_! Say it!“  
Jason tried to jerk back, but Vaas already used his other hand to grip his throat tightly.  
„A-Aghk!“, was the only thing the warrior brought upon his lips, fighting for air. The pirate king grabbed him by his neck and started to slam Jason's head down onto the ground, over and over and over again until his sight was covered in red, until the entire room was spinning around, until Jason pressed his eyes shut to make it stop. His tormentor held him by his neck so that Jason was sitting upright.  
„Say it hermano...“, Vaas murmured at his ear, while Jason was still gasping for air.  
„Say that you're my dog.“  
„Fuck you...“ Slam.  
„I give you another chance, you chickenfuck, say that you're my fucking dog and that I rule this fucking kingdom.“  
Jason was on the edge of falling unconscious. He wanted to embrace the darkness to escape, but Vaas slapped his cheek harshly. His tears burned in his eyes hence it was hard to see anything. He cleared his throat.  
„...I-I'm...your dog...“, he stuttered finally. His voice was hoarse from the tight grip on his throat earlier. Vaas chuckled sinisterly.  
„Yeah, hermano. That's right. See, that wasn't so hard, was it?“  
The pirate tugged him down on his lap, facing him again. Jason blinked since his sight was blurry. That was when Vaas was suddenly gentle to him. His hands stroked Jason's pale cheek, the thumb rubbing on his chin.  
„What has she done to you, Jason.“  
Was the pirate feeling sorry for him? Because Jason fell into Citra's trap, killing his friends? He closed his eyes and gave into the gentle touch of the other. Heck he didn't know that gentle side of the pirate.  
„The warrior life is nothing for you, Snow. You'd be a better dog than human. Let's restart.“  
„I'm not...a fucking dog...“, he groaned and kept his eyes shut.  
„Yes, yes you are, Jason. A fucking dog. That needs to be tamed.“, Vaas snorted. „Maybe you can earn the title as human back. You killed half of my fucking men. You killed Hoyt. Thank you for that, by the way.“  
„Hmph... now what?“ Jason opened his eyes to see Vaas staring at him intensively, a tiny smirk upon his lips. He looked like a predator. And Jason felt like the pray that was too afraid to move and run away. Something about these unpredictable eyes were hypnotizing...fascinating. A certain heat made its way in his guts and Jason couldn't look away. He bit on his lower lip and Vaas seemed to understand the signal, placing a hand on his messy hair on the back of his head to lift his head up.  
Their lips met in mid-air, Vaas grunting against his lips.

„You're mine, amigo, and I'm going to eat you alive.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, have a neat new chapter~  
> Jason was a very, very bad dog.  
> His punishments are...well, hard to endure.
> 
> Warning for violence, traumatic experiences, force-feeding, starving aaaand so on

It was like the first time on Rook when the six skydivers had landed on Rook Island. It was dark, it was hot and Jason was running as fast as his legs could carry him; plants brushing his skin and tickling him additionally to the adrenaline that was pumping through his veins. His heart pulsated against his chest and his sides hurt. A shot cut through the air, but failed to hit Jason. There was no time to look behind his shoulder, but he guessed that some pirate used a sniper rifle to slow him down. He started to panic, his mind racing about all the kinds of 'punishments' Vaas would torment him with once they caught Jason again. Oh, it was really like the first fucking time, only that Jason was all alone, everybody was dead and he managed to get out of Vaas's camp by his own.  
„I see you, amigo!“, the spanish pirate shouted, followed by a shot that hit Jason on the inner side of his knee.  
„ _Argh!_ “, Jason groaned, tripped and fell down a hill. He screamed, not in fear or pain but in frustration as he his body hit a few rocks and branches every now and then. He ended up rolling nearby a river and took a moment to lay on the ground. His body was aching and his head was spinning endlessly due to his wounds from earlier not being patched up. The American tried to crawl towards the soft gurgle of the river: he rolled onto his side, then placed his hand on the ground and then sat up shakily. Run, his mind screamed, but he couldn't move.  
„Yo.“ Someone approached him from behind and grabbed him roughly by his hair.  
„Where do you think you're fucking going, Snow White?“  
It was Vaas. Of course it was Vaas. The pirate king had caught him before his other pirate could.  
„Hm? I asked you a question.“ His voice was calm, but somewhat threatening. Jason clawed at his hand in an attempt to free himself from the merciless grip on his already messed up hair.  
„Excuse me, wasn't I clear enough, amigo? Where the fuck where you going, Jason?!“ Vaas tightened his grip.  
„Far, far away...from you.“, Jason replied and grit his teeth.  
„Ah...is that so, Jason. You really think you can run away from me?“ The pirate king chuckled and threw him across the ground. Before the warrior could get up Vaas already pressed a foot onto his chest.  
„Don't make me laugh, Jason.“ His voice was cold, yet Vaas smirked widely. His foot was pressing harder and harder until it was too hard to breathe for Jason. It was all to make him obey, to make him beg for forgiveness.  
„G-Gah..aghk..!“ The warrior writhed in an attempt to free himself, but Vaas was stronger, as always. He stretched his arm out and managed to grab Vaas's pants, his mouth and eyes wide opened.  
„Stop...!“, he groaned almost desperately. Vaas did take his foot off, but only to kick his body serveral times. The pirate king kneeled down next to Jason who had curled himself up into a ball.  
„Does it hurt, Jason? The bullet in your leg. Hm?“  
Vaas shook him by his shoulder.  
„Fucking look at me when I'm talking to you. We're grown ass men and I want you to fucking look me in the eye and not die on the ground like a fucking pussy.“  
Jason breathed deeply and shakily before looking up to Vaas. Who took the chance to pin him down and sit on Jason's stomach, taking out a gun from his holster.  
The poor warrior had bruises and small scars everywhere. He seemed paler than usual.  
„I'm sorry, Jason. You look like shit because you don't get it.“ The pirate cocked his gun as he talked with such a calm voice that Jason whimpered. This was not good. No, Vaas was not this patient to let him go with just one bullet in his knee.  
„But if you don't listen, you find out the hard way.“  
Jason was too weak to push the other down and it was too late to try. Vaas shot him in his healthy knee. Jason screamed and widened his eyes in agony, struggling to get the pirate off. Until Vaas presses his hand on Jason's mouth to silence him.  
„Shut the fuck up!!“, he yelled. „Fucking shut the fuck up already!“  
Jason whined in pain and panted heavily. His knees were damaged. He wouldn't be able to walk or run or even stand for some time. God knew wether Vaas was going to help him or leave him like that. He was silent, even when Vaas got up and carried him like a fucking princess back to the camp. Jason stared at the stars. Grant, Riley, Oliver, Daisy and... Liza; they were up there and watched him silently. Watched him suffer. Watched him get what he deserved because he let them die. 

_I am so sorry._

The chains on his wrists and ankles clanked with every little move, excited voices and laughter were thrown at him all at once. Blood, dust and sweat covered his body, the stinging pain returned everywhere, suddenly, like fireworks, exploding in his body. The sun light peaking through the leaves of the trees made him blink. His throat and mouth felt dry. His head was spinning.  
„Good morning, hermano.“, he heard Vaas chime cheerfully, followed by approaching steps towards him. It was early in the morning and Jason was hanging chained up. Vaas lifted up his face.  
„Slept well? Hm?“  
He wanted to curse, but thought it was smarter to remain silent. For Vaas he probably looked broken right now, which was getting boring.  
„Jason, I-“  
„I fucking slept fan-fucking-tastic, is that what you want to hear?“, the American snapped, making Vaas grin. Needless to say, Vaas was enjoying Jason's captivity, especially when he wasn't broken yet.

The rest of the day was repetitive: pirates would walk by to throw random curses at him, even spit at him, laugh at him, anything until Vaas yelled at them to get the fuck back to work. Jason couldn't understand what Vaas always meant with _'Don't touch Snow White or I'll feed you to the fucking tigers'_. During his stay in the camp, Jason got to observe the daily life of the pirates. It wasn't different from what he had seen already through his camera when he was about to take an entire outpost down. Vaas gave his commands and the pirates did what he wanted. He would stay with Jason and force-feed him as well. The pirate sure did know how to cook, even though Jason didn't want to admit it. At some point, Jason had enough.  
„Let me go, you sick fuck.“, he growled.  
„And then what?“  
„Just leave me to die in the jungle like everytime.“  
„I don't understand your fucking barking, dog.“  
Vaas untied the chains from a pole. Jason slumped down since he was unable to stand for a second because of his damaged knees. The pirate dragged him by his chains and threw him into a bamboo cage, outside but nearby the camp.  
„Dogs like you belong in cages. You better learn how to speak before you open your fucking mouth again.“  
Jason writhed onto the ground and opened his mouth to say something, but Vaas left already.  
And he didn't come back. Jason was left inside the cage for days, maybe weeks, he didn't know. There was no one to help him, not even give him something to eat or drink. Jason had shouted and screamed to draw attention, but it was no use. He remained ignored. His voice was hoarse from screaming and his body was weakened enormously. Maybe he really did deserve this. He almost jumped out of his skin as someone kicked against the cage.  
„Oh man, you look like shit.“, Vaas greeted him by a cocky grin. His fingers twirled around a lit up Joint.  
„Hello, Jason. How are you today?“  
Jason slid away from Vaas, as much as possible. He didn't want to be hurt nor humiliated no more. Fuck, he had enough. He wanted to die, in this fucking cage. But Vaas unlocked the lock and opened it, reaching out to him with his hand.  
„Come to me, Jason. What would you say about a bath, something to eat...some weed perhaps. Doesn't it sound lovely? I can give you what you want, what you need, pretty boy.“  
Indeed, it did sound lovely. Jason was on the fence. Should he trust Vaas or...  
He closed his eyes and tried to fight his tears back.When he opened them again, the pirate was still there, a small grin on his lips. He finally reached with his chained hands for Vaas's, who tugged him out of the cage and rocked him like a baby.  
„Shh, Jason. Everything is going to be better now.“  
He broke down.  
„Please“, he muttered with a small voice, „no more...“  
„No more hurt, I get it. I get that, Jason.“  
Jason closed his eyes and snuggled against Vaas's hand, which stroked his cheek gently.

„Let's get you patched up, pretty boy.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I nominate Carlos for the most awkward and dorky pirate ever
> 
> There is no warning. Only that Vaas is swearing, as always
> 
> Sorry, I had to stop here.  
> pequeño = something like ‘small’, ‘little’, ‘little one’, ‘little boy’ etc etc, I was trying to translate ‘little one’ in spanish.

He placed his hand on the warrior’s hot forehead. Snow White’s face was flushed and he panted heavily in his sleep. He came out of the cage a few days ago and lay on Vaas’s mattress ever since. The boy was mentally broken and infections infested his weakened body. The pirate king himself took care of Jason whenever he could, other times Carlos would look after him. Vaas washed a cloth inside a bucket of water and placed it onto Jason’s forehead.  
Sometimes the warrior would mutter things. He had a hard time to sleep still and tremble a lot, or wake up and panic during his fever dreams until Vaas calmed him down. It was a pity to see him like that, even though the pirate would never admit his pity for the restless warrior.  
„Why don’t you just go back to California, pretty boy…“, he muttered and stared at Jason.  
„…I c-can’t…!“, Jason groaned suddenly, which made Vaas look up almost hopefully. But the white boy was still sleeping like a fucking princess that had to be awoken with a kiss or something. Vaas never had been quite the fan of fairytales, for whatever reason he called the white boy ‘Snow White’.  
„I can’t…tell…Mom…I-I…“, Jason muttered and grimaced as if he was in pain, eyes squeezed shut. Vaas watched him with a sigh, running his fingers through Jason’s messy hair.  
„It’s okay, Jason. It’s okay.“ Vaas pulled his hand away hesitately until he was sure the other was calm enough. He had never done this before, nor was he good at comforting people at all. _Damn this white boy!_ , Vaas thought. He should’ve gone back with his friends, but no. He fell for Citra and tried to kill him, the pirate king! And now he had to take care of that California boy. Always cleaning up after Citra. But… that’s what brothers were for, right?  
Vaas stood up and left Snow White, closing the door behind him quietly.  
„Carlos! Move the fuck over here.“  
Said pirate ran up to Vaas with anticipation.  
„You’re not high, are you?“  
„I’m not.“  
„Good. Get that fucker Ben and go look for that white boy.“  
„But Vaas-“  
„Carlos, shut the fuck up and listen!“ Vaas seemed so serious about that Brody guy, Carlos really never understood. The two of them were probably going to get along and then hell would break loose or something. Vaas was watching over his Snow White like a tiger over his cub.  
„You get something to eat for Snow in case he wakes up from his beauty sleep.“  
„Like what?“  
„I don’t care, mangos, fruits, meat, but no human flesh, you got that? No human flesh.“  
„…Whatever you say, Vaas.“  
„Good. Ben sits down on his lazy fucking ass to watch over him. Got it?“  
„Yes, Vaas.“  
„Good. I’m counting on you, amigo.“, Vaas said and gave Carlos a punch on his shoulder before rushing towards a car to look after things in other pirate camps.

Jason opened his eyes and heard an excited voice in the room he was in. The voice sounded like it was underwater. He blinked a few times with his eyes, which caught something red walking away. Was he on drugs? The voices were getting clear.  
„He woke up!“  
„We should tell Vaas!“  
„Wait…let’s make sure.“  
Someone snapped his fingers in front of Jason’s face, who flinched a bit and turned his head towards the pirates.  
„Yeah, he’s awake. See?“  
One of the two pirates went out of the room and could be heard muttering against a cellphone.  
„Thank God, you’re awake.“, the other said. As soon as Jason realized that he was at the mercy of the pirates, he jerked back. The cloth on his forehead fell down next to his face.  
„What do you want from me?“, he asked and kept his eyes glued to Carlos who raised both hands to calm him down.  
„Nothing, boy, calm down. Vaas told us to take care of you. Ben over there is calling him right now and-“  
„Vaas told you to look after me?!“, Jason interrupted the pirate and stared startled at Carlos.  
„Is he insane?“  
„Well, if you put it like that, yes he is.“, Carlos answered and sighed. „Do you want to eat something, boy?“  
„Jason. My name is Jason…“  
„Okay, fine, Jason.“ Carlos rolled his eyes. „Are you hungry? Wait here. Right here, okay? Don’t move. Vaas is going to look after you soon.“  
The pirate stood up to leave him for a second to get him something to eat, Jason guessed. He raised his head and groaned at the heavy feel. He must have been sick. That was probably the reason for the cloth. However, he noticed that he wore a red shirt. He peaked under a blanket that covered his legs and-  
„Oh, great…“, Jason groaned as he realized that he wore his underwear – but no pants at all. His legs were covered in bandaids. Was he be able to walk again? Did Vaas seriously take care of him? Jason shuddered at the thought that Vaas had touched him to dress him like that.  
Carlos reentered the room, which, Jason guessed, was Vaas’s bedroom or something. There were all sorts of stuff like opened bags with money and cocaine, bottles laying around, clothes wildly scattered all over the place. And Jason in the middle of the entire chaos on the only mattress in the house. Vaas had let him sleep on his own 'bed’…  
„Here are some fruits and water.“ The pirate put a bowl with freshly cut pieces of all sorts of fruit onto the floor next to the mattress and a water bottle.  
„Uh…thanks…“, Jason muttered.  
„Carlos. Call me Carlos.“, the pirate introduced himself.  
„Okay…“  
The pirate and the warrior looked at each other for a second in an awkward silence.  
„I’ve to go now. I’m outside. Wait here for Vaas, understood, Snow White?“  
„I told you, my name is Jason!“  
„Uh…of course, Jason.“  
The pirate left the house and closed the door behind him. Jason was left alone. At least his head wasn’t spinning anymore, he just felt really weak. He sat up and looked around. His mouth felt dry. How many days had passed? He grabbed the bottle and opened it, drinking eagerly. Then he tried some of the fruits. He wasn’t sure if they had been poisoned or something. Maybe there were drugs in them. But at least they were tasty, so Jason decided to eat the pieces anyway.  
He heard a car driving into the camp and Vaas’s voice shouting at his pirates to check upon them. Then he entered his house and looked after Jason.  
„Hola, amigo, you’re awake.“, he greeted him smirking cheerfully and walked up to him. Jason gave him a weird look when he sat down next to the mattress.  
„What am I here for?“, Jason asked and gripped on the blanket tightly.  
„You could’ve left me to die in that cage.“  
„Oh, you wanted to die in there? You didn’t tell me, amigo.“, Vaas replied with a sly grin, while Jason frowned.  
„I’d suggest you stay in bed and recover, _pequeño_. You got infections and shit. Took you days to wake up.”  
Jason rolled his eyes.  
“Thank you, Dr. Vaas.”, he growled.  
“But…what about my legs?”  
“Don’t worry about your legs, Jason. You’re the great fucking warrior, right? Your wounds will heal in no time.”  
Jason looked down onto the blanket. Something seemed to bother him, Vaas could feel that. So he grabbed Jason’s chin and turned his face to him. He was close to Jason’s face now, both could feel each other’s breath.  
“Open your fucking mouth and speak, hermano. Something is bothering you, yes?”  
Jason hesitated and gazed into the endless dark pits of Vaas’s eyes. He was fascinated for a moment before he finally found his voice to talk.  
“…What if I recovered? When I can walk again? You’re gonna…” He couldn’t speak further because Vaas already pressed his lips against Jason’s to quiet him.  
“That will be your choice, Jason. If you want to stay, you stay. But if you decide to run away, I will give you your weapons and a chance to run away with a headstart.” His thumb stroked on Jason’s chin, his eyes glued to Jason’s lips before he continued to talk.  
“We’re done here, Jason. Either none of us, or both of us die. I’m giving you options here, so you better think.” Vaas pulled away and stood up. He left Jason alone. Again.  
Jason lay back down on the mattress. He needed some time to think.

_Either none of us, or both of us die._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rakyats are still alive and make trouble.
> 
> Contents: violence and sexual things...and a lot of swearing

„Do you really have to carry me around?“  
„Why yes, Jason. Look, you can't walk for a while, right? I'm helping you, so be fucking grateful for that.“  
„Whatever...“  
The American rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that Vaas was holding him bridal style, and that the pirates were giving him weird looks before returning to their own business.  
„You look like you're holding a trophy.“, Jason muttered and watched Vaas's grin getting wider.  
„That's right, I am.“  
Jason's legs were still bandaged, but at least the pirate king had given him combat jeans, because Jason insisted to wear pants and not run around halfnaked.  
„I think I can walk.“  
„Shut up.“  
The pirate carried him to a car. Jason took a seat next to the driver's seat. Vaas sat down as well and started the motor. As they were driving down the hills – without Jason questioning Vaas's rough style of driving – the warrior leaned back on his seat and sighed.  
„So where are we going?“, he finally asked and turned his head to the other, who didn't even bother to answer him. He just had this sly grin.  
„Where are we going?“, Jason asked again, somewhat annoyed. But as soon as Vaas stopped the car nearby the beach it was clear. Vaas turned the motor off and went to Jason to carry him before the warrior got out on his own.  
„On a secret date“, Vaas finally said and grinned widely as he carried Jason – again in bridal style – towards the beach. He sat down and tugged Jason on his lap, who shifted nervously.  
„Vaas, what-?“ The American was cut off by Vaas's hand on his mouth. The pirate wrapped his strong arms tightly around Jason.  
„Relax, hermano. The sunset is quite beautiful, no?“  
His voice was calm, but in a positive way. And god, was Jason just glad that Vaas couldn't see his flushed face.  
„Y-Yeah, it is...“, he muttered softly as soon as he could talk again. He felt Vaas's head resting on his shoulder. He felt safe for some reason... Not threatened like a prey, but safe. He leaned back and shivered as he felt the bristles brush his skin on his neck, a soft kiss followed by a dominant bite.  
„H-Hnn...“ The warrior closed his eyes and tilted his head for Vaas who went for his exposed skin.  
The pirate bit his neck and sligthy pulled at it as if he was trying to tear his skin off. Jason couldn't hold back a moan, because _fuck_ , it was arousing him so much.  
„You're mine, pretty boy.“, he growled into Jason's ear, and pinned him down onto the sand. His hands held Snow White's hips, pulling him closer to rub against his crotch. Meanwhile he lunged foward to press his lips against Jason's roughly, and biting his.  
The California boy drove him crazy. Vaas enjoyed it, how Jason squirmed under him, grabbing his shoulders. He tugged Jason's shirt up and kissed his belly which tickled him and sent shivers down his spine. Finally he unzipped Jason's pants as well as his own to take their dicks out and rub them in his hand together. The white boy moaned in Vaas's ear, shutting his eyes and whimpering in need.  
„Fucking look at you, Jason...beautiful.“, Vaas muttered against his neck as they both rolled their hips to thrust into Vaas's hand.  
„Fuck, Vaas, _don't stop_...!“, Jason groaned and bucked up until he was close. He came with a shudder and arched his back as he cried out in pleasure, Vaas came after him. Needless to say, they had made a mess on Jason's stomach, mixed with their sweat. Vaas put his softened dick back into his pants and so did Jason. Vaas took out an old cloth out of his pocket which he gave to Jason.  
They returned to the car, Jason in Vaas's arms with a crimson red face.  
„Feeling better, hermano?“  
„Yeah.“

 

Time had passed, the heat on rook was as unbearable as ever and a few birds in the air cried strange melodies. Jason decided to stay with the pirates. He was able to walk and run again and god, was he thankful. Vaas and Jason would spend hours in the night just talking, _kissing, flirting, fooling around..._  
„I'm going to the South island, amante. Take care.“  
„Why?“  
„Privateers, hermano, they're still hiding everywhere.“  
„I could help you to kill them.“  
„You think I need Jason fucking Brody's help to kill a few privateers?“  
Vaas snorted and pulled Jason closer for a dominant kiss. Jason ran his fingers through his own hair with a light smile.  
„Fine, I'll go hunting and shit, as always.“  
„Yeah. I got shit to do, hermano.“  
„I know, I know, you need my support. I know. Now go.“  
Vaas didn't need to be told twice, so he got into a car and drove off with a few other pirates and heavy weapons. Vaas would settle this, he would expand his kingdom and get rid of the rest of the privateers. Jason knew that nobody could keep up with Vaas, and the scar on his head proved that. He was a survivor, like Jason.  
Jason looked after him, before he turned around to equip some weapons. One glimpse onto the map told him that there were some deers around the hills nearby the camp.  
„Carlos!“, he shouted, „I'm going to hunt us something to eat. I'll be right back!“  
Carlos seemed to be a pirate that wasn't really into drugs as much as others. He wasn't high and actually someone to talk with.  
„All right, I'll go and see if I can hunt fishes.“, the pirate answered and Jason went on his merry way. He ran through the forest and took out his camera to observe his surroundings. There, a quick movement behind the bushes. He sneaked up to the bushes when he heard a voice behind him.  
„Motherfucker!“  
It was too late to turn around, but his eyes catched something blue before he lost his consciousness.

 

VAAS's part-

Vaas played around with his lighter, having a Joint in his mouth during the drive. The warm wind blowed against his face. He was the king of both islands, north and south. Fucking amazing! Hoyt was dead, Citra was dead...Snow White was finally his. Things were going fan-fucking-tastic. He chuckled to himself.  
„We're there, boss!“, the driver next to him announced and they got out of the car.  
„Alright, you fuckers check the basement and I go into Hoyt's office. You, come with me.“  
They pirates split up and went inside the house. They were greeted by the stench of bodies laying around on the floor. Snow White had killed them, every single one of those weirdly dressed motherfuckers. Vaas sat down onto the office chair in Hoyt's office with a deep sigh and spun around with the chair. He started to check the drawers: a gun, some ammo, papers, nuts, and...  
He heard screaming from the basement and a few shots; he jumped up and took his pistol out of a holster, rushing into the basement where Hoyt had put people into cells to interrogate them.  
„What the fuck?!“  
The two pirates he had sent down earlier were dead, two privateers stood in front of them.  
„Oh, you motherfuckers are going to pay.“, Vaas growled and cocked his gun, then shot them dead.  
„Fuck!“, he shouted in anger.  
„Hermano, get the car ready. We're gonna head back!“  
The last pirate stumbled outside and started the motor. Something felt not quite right, and that something had to with Jason. Vaas ran up the stairs and jumped into the car.

 

JASON's part-

Jason woke up with a thumping pain in the back of his head. What the hell had happened? He was in the forest to hunt something and then...  
He noticed that he was sitting on a chair and his arms and legs were tied up to it. He recognized the place he was in. It was Citra's temple.  
„What the...?!“  
„Ah, you're awake Jason.“, a familiar voice in front of him said.  
„...Dennis?! What is going on? Why am I here?“  
Something about Dennis's smile was strange. It wasn't the open, warm smile Dennis had greeted him in their first meeting. It was cold and menacing.  
„Yes. Are you surprised to see me? Well, you should. You sure ask yourself why you are here...“  
„You want revenge.“, Jason interrupted him. Dennis bursted into laughter.  
„You are Citra's _killer_. You monster rejected her love and you rejected us, the tribe!“, the Rakyat suddenly yelled and rammed his fist into Jason's face.  
„Ngh! No, I didn't... she tried to kill me, Dennis...“  
„She only wanted the best for you and your child!“  
„By killing me?!“  
No matter what Jason said, Dennis didn't listen. It was as if Jason was talking to a wall. And he knew that Dennis loved Citra more than anyone else. He probably had been jealous of Jason as well.  
„You killed Citra! You had her blood on your hands! And now you joined the pirates? Really, Jason? Don't make me laugh!“  
„She was trying to _manipulate_ and then _kill_ me. You could've ended up like that if you were in my place, Dennis!“  
„Don't talk about Citra like that!“  
Another punch, right into his cheek. Then Dennis turned to one of the Rakyat warriors and spoke quietly to him. The warrior ran off and came back with a torch, which he gave to Dennis. Jason's eyes widened.  
„No...“, he muttered horrified. Was he going to burn alive?  
„You need to be punished, Jason. You will burn for your deeds. You will lose your tatau one by one. I will end you with a slow and painful death!“  
Dennis took a swing, then hit Jason's head with the burning end of the torch. Jason screamed on top of his lungs at the burning pain on his face and tried to break free from the ropes. But it was all in vain. His own friend, Dennis, was torturing him.  
„Why did you join the pirates?“, Dennis suddenly asked and glared down to Jason, who grimaced and slowly looked up to him.  
„Because...“ Were the Rakyats always like that? Jason thought they were on his side. But now he had doubts about that. Even Dennis stood there, in front of him, deciding to torture him as if Jason hadn't have enough already. After all what Jason did for them...  
„Because Vaas is still alive...“  
Dennis gazed at him as if he had seen a ghost.  
„It's true. He's still alive. I didn't want to believe it either first, but you know what?“ His leaf green eyes were filled with hatred, hatred towards Dennis and the rest of those goddamn Rakyats.  
„I'm fucking glad that he is alive!“  
„...Are you completely insane? You are glad that the murderer of your brother is still alive?“  
„Shut up about my brother! He is dead, like everybody else! Riley, Oliver, Keith, Daisy and Liza! Because of you fucking Rakyats!“  
Dennis didn't listen andmyore and hit him again with the torch. Jason screamed and threw curses at him. He didn't know if he could endure another torture.

 

VAAS's part-  
Vaas returned to the camp and walked up to Carlos who stood at the gate with another pirate. Something was off about his body pose, and he seemed to be distressed as he was talking to the other pirate.  
„Where is Snow White?“, the pirate king interrupted them.  
„W-We don't know... he wanted to hunt something and I went to hunt fishes, but he didn't come back.“  
„What?!“  
„We looked everywhere for him, boss...“  
„What the fuck! Where is Jason?! Fuck!“  
He was so fucking angry. Where did Jason go? Did he seriously leave him? Fucking Snow White! Vaas turned on his walkie-talkie.  
„Yo. Snow White. Where did you piss off to?“  
He waited for an answer, but nothing came.  
„Snow. I'm really fucking pissed right now.“  
Suddenly he heard a scream and narrowed his eyes. That was Jason, he was quite sure it was him.  
„Ah, Vaas! So it's true.“, a strange voice answered him, „the pirate king is still alive, congratulations!“  
This was it. This was enough. Vaas lost his patience completely.  
„Where the fuck is Snow White and what the fuck do you want from him?! Fucking give him back, you fuck!“  
The person in the walkie-talkie chuckled.  
„Jason, did you hear that? Vaas misses you.“  
He heard Jason panting heavily into the walkie-talkie. His voice sounded broken, as if he was in pain.  
„Vaas, it's-it's the Rakyats. Okay? I-I didn't run off...they knocked me out...“  
For some reason Vaas was relieved, that his pretty boy didn't decide to run away like a fucking deer again.  
„You fucking idiot. How many times did I try to tell you that you're on the wrong side?“  
Jason laughed shakily.  
„I know, I know...“  
„I'm gonna get you, Jason.“, Vaas promised to save him. „Where are you?“  
The Rakyat guy answered for Jason: „We're in the temple, Vaas. We're waiting for you.“  
Jason's voice got through from the background: „Let me go! Where are you bringing me? Vaas!“  
„Are you scared of returning to us, Vaas? We will welcome you with opened arms...or not.“  
Vaas kicked against a tree. „Fuck!“, he screamed.  
„I'm gonna fucking kill _all_ of you, you hear me! You're all fucking dead!“


End file.
